interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Face
English Etymology from , from (Modern face), from * , from , from facere "to make", "to do". Replaced native onlete "face, countenance, appearance" (from andwlite, andwlita, cf ansīen "face"), neb "face, nose" (from nebb), ler, leor, leer "face, cheek, countenance" (from hlēor), and non-native vis "face, appearance, look" (from vis). Pronunciation * , , * * Noun # The front part of the head, featuring the eyes, nose, and mouth and the surrounding area. #: She has a pretty '''face'.'' # One's facial expression. #: Why the sad '''face'?'' # The public image; outward appearance. #: The '''face' of this company.'' #: He managed to show a bold '''face' despite his embarrassment.'' # The frontal aspect of something. #: The '''face' of the cliff loomed above them.'' # The directed force of something. #: They turned to boat into the '''face' of the storm.'' # Good reputation; standing in the eyes of others; dignity; prestige. (See lose face, save face). # Any of the flat bounding surfaces of a polyhedron. # Any surface; especially a front or outer one. #: Put a big sign on each '''face' of the building that can be seen from the road.'' #: They climbed the north '''face' of the mountain.'' #: She wanted to wipe him off the '''face' of the earth.'' # The numbered dial of a clock or watch. # The mouth. #: Shut your '''face'!'' #: He's always stuffing his '''face' with chips.'' # Makeup; one's complete facial cosmetic application. #: I'll be out in a sec, just let me put on my '''face'.'' # The good guy; a wrestler embodying heroic or virtuous traits. #: The fans cheered on the '''face' as he made his comeback.'' # The front surface of a bat. # the side of the card that shows its value (as opposed to the back side, which looks the same on all cards of the deck) # A typeface. Synonyms * countenance, visage, phiz (obsolete), phizog (obsolete) * countenance, expression, facial expression, look, visage * image, public image, reputation * facet (not in mathematical use), surface (not in mathematical use) * cakehole, gob, mush, piehole, trap * good guy, hero * See also Wikisaurus:facial expression Derived terms * baby face * face down * faceless * face-off * face-saving * face that would stop a clock * face to face, face-to-face * face up * face value * fall on one's face * game face * in face of * in one's face * in the face of * just another pretty face * lose face * pull a face * put a good face on * save face * shit-faced * stare someone in the face * suck face Related terms * facade * façade * facial * surface Translations * Afrikaans: gesig * Ainu: ナン (nan) * Albanian: * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: * Armenian: , * Aromanian: * Bengali: * Bulgarian: лице (lice) , лик (lik) , образ (obraz) * Catalan: cara , faç (archaism) * Central Atlas Tamazight: * Chamicuro: * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (liǎn) * Coptic: * Crimean Tatar: bet, yüz * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: , , * Egyptian: *: Hr-Z1 * Esperanto: * Estonian: nägu * Faroese: * Finnish: kasvot , naama (colloquial) * French: , , * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Guaraní: tova * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: vizajo * Indonesian: , * Italian: , , * Japanese: 顔 (かお, kao) * Korean: * Kuna: wagar * Kurdish: rû , serçav, dêm , * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: seja * Macedonian: , * Malayalam: മുഖം (mukham) * Maltese: wiċċ * Manx: * Norwegian: , * Old English: * Old French: * Old Prussian: prusna * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romagnolo: fàza * Romanian: * Russian: * Sardinian: cara * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Sicilian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: , , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: mukha * Telugu: ముఖము (mukhamu) * Turkish: * Welsh: wyneb * West Frisian: * Yiddish: פנים (ponem) * Afrikaans: gesig * Armenian: * Catalan: cara , rictus , gest * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (biǎoqíng) * Crimean Tatar: yüz * Czech: , * Danish: ansigt , ansigtsudtryk * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: Gesicht , Gesichtsausdruck * Greek: , , * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Japanese: 表情 (ひょうじょう, hyōjō) * Macedonian: * Maltese: fattizzi * Norwegian: * Persian: , , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , (usually used for unhappy expressions), * Slovak: * Spanish: , , * Swedish: min , uppsyn * Arabic: * Catalan: cara * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (miànzi) * Crimean Tatar: yüz * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: , * Japanese: 体面 (たいめん, taimen), 世間体 (せけんてい, sekentei) * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: ansikte , anseende , prestige * Afrikaans: kant * Armenian: * Catalan: cara , faceta * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (biǎomiàn) * Czech: * Danish: flade * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Ido: edro * Japanese: 面 (めん, men) * Korean: 면(面, myoen) * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Danish: flade , yderside * Finnish: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Czech: * Finnish: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Afrikaans: voorkant * Japanese: フェイス (feisu) * Danish: kæft * Dutch: * Finnish: , , * French: * Hungarian: * Norwegian: kjeft * Russian: * Swedish: * Spanish: (esp. Mexico) * : aurpegi, begitarte, imintzio * : nawung * : ova (t-) * : maka, helehelena, alo * : rupa * : wajah, rupa * : facie * : facies (4) * : (chehreh) * : yunpa, mulya * : faţă * : , , , , * : wayong * : audm * : bayhu' * : obá (t-) * : лице (lytsé) Verb # to position oneself or itself so as to have one's face closest to (something). #: ''Face the sun.'' # to have its front closest to (something else). #: Turn the chair so it '''faces' the table.'' # To deal with (a difficult situation or person). #: I'm going to have to '''face' this sooner or later.'' # To have the front in a certain direction. #: The bunkers '''faced' north and east, toward Germany.'' # To be the striking batsman. Synonyms * * * confront, deal with Derived terms * face down * face facts * face the music * face up to * in-your-face * in your face Translations * Chinese: (cháo) * Danish: vende sig mod * Dutch: zich richten naar, zich richten (op) * Finnish: olla (johonkin) päin * French: * German: sich ausrichten * Hebrew: * Japanese: 向かう (むかう, mukau) * Korean: 향하다 (向하다, hyanghada) * Polish: obrócić się (w stronę/do czegoś) * Portuguese: * Russian: предстать (obsolete) * Spanish: , * Swedish: vända sig mot * Danish: være vendt mod * Dutch: naar ... (gericht) staan * Finnish: olla (johonkin) päin * German: etwas (an etwas) anlehnen (face something), stellen * Hebrew: * Korean: * Portuguese: * Swedish: vara vänd mot * Arabic: * Chinese: (miànlíng) * Czech: * Danish: konfrontere, se i øjnene, trodse * Dutch: onder ogen zien, mee afrekenen, tegemoet gaan, de confrontatie aangaan met * Finnish: * French: * German: (sich etwas) stellen * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Japanese: 直面する (ちょくめんする, chokumen-suru) * Korean: 다루다 (daruda) * Polish: stawiać czoła (czemuś) (imperfective), stawić czoła (czemuś) (perfective) * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Slovene: soočiti se s/z * Spanish: , * Swedish: ta itu med * : menghadap (1), menghadapi (2) * : esser de fronte a (1), confrontar, facer fronte a (2) * : (ruyaru'i) * : poziţiona, îndrepta, (1) întâlni (2) * : yüz See also * Wikipedia article on the face (in anatomy) External links * MathWorld article on geometrical faces * Anagrams * * cafe, café Category:1000 English basic words * ---- Anglo-Norman Noun # Synonyms * (more common) ---- French facia, from Pronunciation Noun # face (anatomy) # surface, side # face (geometry) Derived terms * * en face de * faire face à See also * * * * * Anagrams * * café ---- Italian Verb # third-person singular indicative present of fare. ---- Latin Verb # ---- Old French Noun # #: circa 1170, , Érec et Énide: #:: Le chief li desarme et la face. #::: He exposed his head and his face. Synonyms * (more common) ---- Romanian Etymology facere Pronunciation * Verb # do, make # to be made, to be done Conjugation Derived terms * afacere Related terms * desface See also * înfăptui * face dragoste ar:face zh-min-nan:face de:face et:face el:face es:face fa:face fr:face gl:face ko:face hr:face io:face id:face it:face kn:face ka:face kk:face sw:face ku:face lo:face lt:face li:face hu:face ml:face my:face nl:face ja:face pl:face pt:face ro:face ru:face simple:face sr:face fi:face sv:face ta:face te:face th:face tr:face uk:face vi:face zh:face